


Fashionable

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: disney_kink, Crossdressing, Dress Up, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Woody doing with that dress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Disney Kink Meme. The prompter asked for Bo Peep to be with the rest of the toys in Bonnie's room.

"Let's play Secret Agents today!" Trixie said, after the door shut behind Bonnie.

Mr. Pricklepants popped up. "No, I told you, I require time to prepare _Antigone_ today."

There was a flurry of activity around the room, as the toys got up and chimed in.

"But last time we played Secret Agents, Hamm locked me in a lunchbox!"

"I'm not going to be Rex's partner ever again! Buttercup, you want to be my partner?"

"Who's _Auntie Ginny_? I thought Bonnie's Auntie was named Lola!"

Buzz pushed the covers off and stood up on Bonnie's bed, holding up his hands. "Now, everyone just quiet down. We'll come up with a compromise that works for all of us."

"How many helpers do you need, Pricklepants?" Dolly asked.

"Oh, at least five."

"You can have two. The rest of us will play Secret Agents. What do you say, Cowboy?" Dolly asked, and the toys all looked up at Woody's high shelf.

Woody came to the edge of the shelf. "Well, I think —" he began, sitting down with his legs dangling over the edge. As he did, something purple caught on his spur and slid off of the shelf. He grabbed for it, but it was already out of his reach.

Rex, who was closest, rushed forward and picked it up. "Woody, you dropped this!"

"What is that?" Dolly asked, as Rex's tiny arms fumbled with it.

"That's nothing!" Woody cried, scrambling down the shelves.

Jessie rushed out and took it from Rex. "It's a dress!" She held it against her own body and spun around. There were hoots and cheers from all around the room.

Woody dropped to the floor and grabbed for it, but Jessie dodged him.

"Who does it belong to?" Dolly asked, looking around the room. "Anyone lose a purple dress?"

"It's beautiful!" Mrs. Potato Head said, rubbing the fabric between her finger and thumb. "Darling, wouldn't you like to see me wear this?"

Buzz frowned down at them from the bed. "Woody, whose is that?" he asked.

"Yeah, who'd you take it off of, Woody?" Mr. Potato Head said, elbowing Woody in the side.

"No one!" Woody cried.

"Was someone up there with you last night?" Trixie asked through her giggles. "Someone special?"

"You got some naked doll up there?" Hamm asked, straining to see.

"Oh! A shocking scandal? A forbidden romance? An illicit tryst in the dead of the night?!" Pricklepants swooned.

"Oooooh," said the aliens.

"Enough of this!" Bo Peep cried, stamping her foot. Everyone fell silent and looked at her. "No one was up there with Woody. When Melissa brought Lisa to play yesterday, she forgot that dress. Bonnie just happened to put it up there with Woody when she tidied up last night. That's all. You're all making a big, foolish commotion for nothing!"

"Oh." Jessie looked at the dress again. "You're right, this is Lisa's."

The other toys muttered in agreement, their excitement deflated.

"I'll keep it for her, make sure she gets it back." Woody held out his hand for the dress, and this time Jessie handed it to him. "Now, if we can get back to something a little bit more important, like playing Secret Agents? If I remember right, the last time we played it Hamm and Rex were in last place. So you two are with Pricklepants today. Everybody else, pick your partner and set up your secret base. We'll start in five minutes."

Woody wadded the dress up, stuffed it under his arm and climbed back up to his shelf, one-handed.

Buzz, who was always Woody's partner for Secret Agents, followed him. "Woody?"

"Oh, Buzz. Could you believe all that fuss?" Woody shook his head, laying the dress out carefully.

Buzz wrapped his arms around Woody. "I hate it that you're up here all alone. I miss you. I'd sneak up here, but Bonnie always holds me too tight."

"It's alright. She needs you more than I do right now. We've seen her go through these phases before. By next week, she'll have picked another 'favorite-favorite' toy to sleep with." Woody smiled.

"But you're always _my_ favorite-favorite toy to sleep with." Buzz nuzzled Woody's neck.

Embarrassed but pleased, Woody smiled and kissed Buzz.

*  
A few days later, Bonnie and her parents went out for dinner and a movie. Buzz and Woody casually slipped away into Bonnie's parents' walk-in closet. They'd had very little private time together recently, especially since Bonnie had started taking Buzz to daycare.

"Wait right here," Buzz said, halting Woody with a hand to his chest. While Woody watched him, Buzz pulled out a paper grocery bag that had been hidden in the corner.

"What's that?" Woody asked.

Buzz grinned. "Something for you, although technically it's just a loan." Buzz turned the bag over onto its side, and pulled something out. He held it up. It was a doll's hot pink dress, with a sweetheart neckline and ruffles made of a gauzy fabric.

Woody stared at it, frozen, completely caught off guard. He didn't say anything for far too long. When he did, it was a faint, "What's that for?"

"For you."

"And why would I want it?" Woody asked, with a lopsided smile.

"Well... to wear." Buzz held it up to Woody's front.

"It's not... I don't... no, I don't think so." Woody turned to leave.

Buzz stepped in front of him. "Come on, Woody."

"No way. I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not funny at all. Let me out, Buzz."

"Woody, it's me. You can be honest with me." Buzz grasped Woody's shoulder.

Woody sighed and looked away. "Why do you think I'd even be interested?"

"I know Bonnie and Melissa dressed you up in Lisa's clothes the other day."

"How? You saw that?" Woody asked.

Buzz nodded. "Through the window. And I noticed that you were in a particularly good mood afterwards. By the way, you owe me thanks. I plucked this off of the back of your bandana before Hamm or Potato Head or anyone else noticed it." Buzz held up a bright purple feather. "From a boa, isn't it?"

Woody cringed. "Alright. They tried out some outfits on me. But that doesn't mean —"

"Well... there's also the fact that Bo can see onto your shelf from the dresser. She told me she had seen you wearing that purple dress when you were alone up there. Twirling around in it."

"She knows?" Woody felt his face get hot. "Who else knows? Oh no, if this got out. Potato Head and Hamm would be — oh no, oh no, _Pricklepants_ —"

"Stop." Buzz squeezed Woody's arm bracingly. "You know Bo won't tell them. After all, she could have done it when you dropped that dress the other day."

"She's kept the secret about us being together, too..."

"No one else knows about this," Buzz gestured with the dress, "except for me, and I can't wait to see you in this."

"You can't?"

Buzz cleared his throat. "Frankly, the thought of it turns me on."

Woody stared at him, then asked in a low, vulnerable voice, "Does it?"

Buzz nodded. "Now are you going to put that dress on or not?"

Silently, Woody set his hat aside and took the dress. He stepped into it and pulled it up. Buzz did up the snaps on the back.

Buzz put his hands on Woody's waist and guided him forward toward the full length mirror, where they looked at his reflection together.

"Amazing," Buzz whispered.

The dress accented Woody's narrow waist and brought out the blush in his cheeks. Self-consciously, Woody turned and looked at it from the sides, rising up on his tiptoes and sticking his bottom out to make the dress swish. Buzz tore himself away for a moment and came back from the bag with a daisy corsage, which he slipped around Woody's wrist.

Woody held up his hand to look at it. "It all started a long time ago. A previous owner. His sister. With Lisa the other day, it all came back... and I can't get it out of my mind."

Woody raised his eyes to Buzz's face. Buzz's expression was open, vulnerable, almost as if he were the one discussing a guarded secret. Woody hadn't seen that look on Buzz's face since the early days of their relationship — those secret kisses, the shy lovemaking.

"It's just... it's about the way the fabrics and the colors feel on me." Woody looked back at the mirror, his hands moving over himself, the dress, smoothing the bodice over his chest, swaying so the skirt brushed his legs. "We toys can't change our appearance much. We're pretty well stuck with what we're given."

"What you were given has always been plenty for me."

Woody smiled at the compliment. "But with this, I can change it. Try different things. A new mood. A new identity."

"Well, you're in luck. There are plenty of outfits for you to try."

So they played dress up, Buzz selecting the outfits, and Woody trying them on and commenting on them. Woody, who rarely spoke of such things, talked about how each one made him feel sexy in different ways, and Buzz loved it.

There was the dress with the sailor collar and dropped waist. The calico dress with the apron and matching bonnet. The ruffled red Carmen dress that Buzz passed over with a showy flair.

Woody's favorite was the flapper dress — black and straight with an impossibly short skirt, dancing fringe, and elaborate beadwork. Topping it off was the traditional headband with its feathers and sequins. He looked at himself in the mirror for a long time.

"At some point in the evening... aren't you going to come over here and take one of these off of me?" Woody asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Buzz smiled. "I will, but I'm waiting for that special one."

"Which one is that?"

Buzz shrugged. "We'll both know when you put it on."

So Woody kept trying them on. He felt liberated. He'd never thought he'd get to indulge his fantasy like this, or even better, have someone else watch and enjoy it.

There was the flowing, sunset orange dress with a frill at the shoulder. A princess dress with a deep purple bodice and a puffy skirt. Then a tight angora sweater, a poodle skirt, and a little pink scarf. Woody was still tying the scarf when Buzz grabbed him from behind.

"Woody," he sighed, his fingers finding Woody's buttons under the top, circling them, defining the edges.

"Buzz. I want you. Right now." Trying on all of those outfits with Buzz watching had built up a lot of anticipation.

Buzz responded immediately by sliding his other hand right up Woody's skirt and beginning to work him. Woody looked down. There was something about seeing Buzz's hand disappearing under the skirt, feeling what it was doing without being able to see it, watching the fabric move in time with Buzz's stroking. He slumped back against Buzz.

Supporting and easing Woody down to the floor, Buzz got down on his knees. He positioned Woody and then flipped the entire skirt up, so that its gauzy petticoats showed, making Woody let out a surprised gasp. Buzz hunched down to kiss Woody and line their hips up. Woody planted his feet on the floor, glad for the traction the carpet gave him, and pushed up rhythmically as Buzz pressed down against him.

Buzz ran his hand over Woody's knee, over the petticoats, then up to cup his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, panting for breath and open-mouthed. Then Buzz closed his eyes and dropped his head to Woody's shoulder and ground against him harder, until Woody wondered if his seams would split open from the exertion.

It wasn't long before Buzz finished, grasping fistfuls of the dress in both hands and gasping in Woody's ear. But he was barely done before he sat up and turned his full attention to Woody, as if his own climax had just been a distracting obstacle to get out of the way.

Buzz pulled Woody onto his lap, with Woody's back to Buzz's chest. He flipped up the skirt with one hand, grinding the heel of the other against the front of Woody's jeans while fluttering his fingers across the seam. Woody grunted and grabbed Buzz's wrist so he could pull it harder against himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were positioned in front of the mirror. His own expression was a grimace. Buzz's was tender and curious.

Woody was starting to slip off of Buzz's lap, so Buzz wrapped his arm tightly around Woody's waist, the skirt caught up under it. They caught each other's eyes in the mirror, and in response, Buzz's hand moved even faster, rustling the skirt and petticoats. Woody kicked his legs out hard to the sides and cried out something wordless, his back arching against Buzz. He hung at his apex — for a breathless moment, wondering if he'd ever come down — then relaxed completely.

As Woody gasped for breath, Buzz drew him up against his chest with both arms. Woody's head lolled back on Buzz's shoulder and they kissed, little breathy kisses, lips bumping and rubbing even as Woody tried to form words. What he wanted to say he wasn't sure of, only the intended message.

After a while, when they had caught their breaths, Woody turned around to straddle Buzz. The skirt tangled in his spurs as he did. Each move made it worse. Buzz kept him from falling, while he struggled with the fabric.

"It's not exactly practical for everyday wear," Woody said, laughing.

"Maybe not," Buzz said. "Besides, we don't need props and costumes, do we? I don't want to be at that point in our relationship, where it's not exciting without something special."

"Of course not." Woody laced his fingers together behind Buzz's neck.

"You still excite me plenty. Every day."

"Me too."

"But we can still indulge ourselves in this once in a while, whenever we can borrow these." Buzz said.

"Speaking of which, where did you get all of these?" Woody asked, looking around at the colorful piles of clothes.

"At daycare. I borrowed these from Lisa."

"Wait, Lisa knows?" Woody asked, dropping the sequined blue gown he had started to fold.

"Lisa knows that I borrowed these _for Bo_ ," Buzz said with a wink. "I promised to return them when she comes to visit tomorrow afternoon. Which reminds me — we have to do her a favor."

"What's that?" Woody asked, lovingly folding the dress and putting it in the bag.

"Babysit her little brother for a week. She's going to arrange for Melissa to accidentally leave him here."

"Oh no." Woody slapped his forehead. "Not that screaming, crying, burping, bratty, realistic baby doll?"

"That's him." Buzz tied the bag shut.

"Oh great."

*

A few nights later, Bonnie was cuddling the baby doll — her new favorite-favorite — as she slept. And Buzz was happily back on the secluded shelf, sleeping with his own favorite-favorite toy.


End file.
